vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Shimmer
|-|Unicorn & Human Forms= |-|Demon Sunset= |-|Daydream Shimmer= |-|w/ Equestrian Geodes= Summary Sunset Shimmer was the original student of Princess Celestia before Twilight Sparkle, but fled from her mentor when she did not gain what she desired from her studies. She is the main antagonist of the first Equestria Girls movie and one of the primary protagonists of its sequels. She is quite adept at using magic, and remains skilled with it even after spending most of her time in the human world. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At the very least 6-C, likely higher | At the very least 6-C, likely far higher | 10-B | At the very least 6-C, likely higher | 7-C Name: Sunset Shimmer Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early to Mid 20s (older than Twilight by multiple years) Classification: Unicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: Has all the powers Unicorn Twilight had, as she studied under Celestia before Twilight. Potentially even knows more as she shows clear knowledge of things Twilight has no idea about throughout the movies. | Flight, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control on a wide scale (mind controlled an entire high school population at once in seconds), Telekinesis (ripped an entire wall of a school off and crushed it into nothing with ease), Transmutation (can change anyone into a demon of similar flight and magic powers as her with little effort, can do it to multiple at a time). | Unlimited Flight, Forcefield, can revert mind control on par with The Dazzling' level, can summon a giant spirit to aid in battle | The strength and powers of the average teenage girl, likely more powerful in anthro form | Flight, can create and mend holes in reality across dimensions, Energy Manipulation. Has also shown the ability to remove the negative energy from another completely (similar to the Elements of Harmony) like against Midnight Sparkle. | Telepathy Attack Potency: Island level+ (Should be comparable to Unicorn Twilight in strength) | At the very least Island level+, likely higher (Took over the powers of the Element of Magic for herself to use, which are far superior to herself. However, because it was separate from the rest of the Elements, it cannot properly scale to those) | At the very least Island level+ (Defeated The Dazzlings, who were drastically superior to Sunset herself when wielding the Element of Magic) | Human level (Is as strong as a teenage girl) | At the very least Island level+, likely higher (Manifested the powers of the Mane 6, which showed to be on par with the Elements of Magic in the original movie) | Town level (Easily defeated Gloriosa Daisy) Speed: Peak Human (As fast as the rest of the non-Pegasus Mane 6 normally) | Likely Relativistic | Relativistic (Should be as fast as the normal Rainbow Power speed) | Normal Human | Likely Relativistic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be about equal to Twilight who lifted a rock bigger than she was) | Unknown | Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ | Island Class+ | Human Class | Island Class+ | Town Class Durability: Island level+ '''(comparable to Unicorn Twilight) | At the very least '''Island Class+, likely higher (Far more powerful than her base form) | At the very least Island level+, likely far higher (Stronger than that of the Dazzlings) | Wall level (Took Pinkie Pie's explosions close range), at the very least Island level+ when using the Magic of Friendship (should be comparable to the others of the Mane 6, who tanked a full power attack from Demon Sunset) | At the very least Island level+, likely higher (Manifested the powers of the Mane 6 which showed to be on par with the Element of Magic in the original movie.) | Town level Stamina: Average | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Average | Likely Superhuman | Likely Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters with magic | Several dozen meters with magic, likely farther than previous | Can stretch across an entire country with ease | A few feet with punches and kicks | Several dozen meters with magic, can traverse space and time using portals | Several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Her new magical Geodes. Intelligence: Genius. She is of comparable levels to Twilight in intelligence. Weaknesses: Was too over-confident and cocky, thought too highly of herself which eventually saw her admittedly stupid plan in hindsight fail with ease (no longer a problem after the first movie). Otherwise, none notable, seems about as good at the rest of the Mane 6, though she does sometimes get down on herself for her past mistakes. | None notable | Requires the Mane 6 in order to accomplish this power | Telepathy only works on someone when Sunset Shimmer touches that said person. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *She has many of the same spells as Twilight, look at Twilight's page for more info. Key: Unicorn Form | Element of Magic (Demon Form) | Rainbow Power (Equestria Girls Universe) | Equestria Girls Human Self | Daydream Shimmer | Equestrian Geodes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hasbro Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6